


Vanished

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Detailed birth, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: Harry loved Louis, Louis loved Harry. It was perfect. But after a small slip-up during some rather poorly planned sexytimes, Harry made the decision to run away. He was pretty good at hiding but Louis was also pretty good at seeking. And when Louis found him he also found a little surprise.





	

Harry groaned and rolled onto his side, cursing Louis as he did. This was all his fault. He should be the one here right now, tired and in pain. He should be the one suffering and more uncomfortable than he’d ever been in his life. God damn it, who had to make him so perfect? As he lay there he breathed rhythmically and heavily for nearly a minute, attempting to use his breathing to control the pain that was busy wrapping itself around him tighter and tighter. When it finally began to subside he curled in on himself as much as he could and began to rub his palms in soothing circles over his swollen midsection. His fingers were distressingly bringing less and less relief with each passing minute. He raised his fist and punched the mattress he was lying on. Damn Louis and his gorgeous mouth and delicious body. Damn those talented hands and extremely persuasive hips. Damn the party he was forced to attend after an awards ceremony. And damn his own treacherous body for demanding what it shouldn’t have and landing him in this rather delicate – and very painful - situation.

He rolled on to his back and then carefully pushed himself into a sitting position that put a lot of pressure on the small of his back. It made him groan and curse Louis yet again. He swung his feet from the bed then on to the floor. With considerable difficulty he hauled himself from the bed and to the kitchen area of the two room flat he was living in. The comfortable main room had a bed, a lounge and a kitchen and there was a clean and well appointed bathroom through a separate door to the right. He’d been living here for the past five months since his condition started to become obvious to him and was on the verge of becoming noticeable to others. So far no one had found him and he wanted to keep it that way. Ok, the flat was small but it was comfortable, had everything he needed and was in a good part of London. He turned on the cold tap and poured himself a glass of water, swallowing it down in three massive gulps.

He had felt restless the last few days, twitchy and needing to move constantly. He’d cleaned his flat from top to bottom and done multiple loads of washing. He had definitely been nesting. He had known what was coming, especially when he felt the baby drop into his pelvis and his breathing become a lot easier. He couldn’t stay still and it was becoming increasingly difficult to find a comfortable position to sit, stand or lay in. No matter what he did there was a constant feeling of pressure and over fullness in his abdomen and pelvis, but ever since the baby had gone head down and dropped about a week ago he hadn’t expected any less. But at least for now moving around was helping with the pain. Although he knew that effect would soon be minimal. He wasn’t scared about what was happening to him, just … pissed off.

When his labour had started at half past nine that morning he’d tried to deny it, to just pretend that nothing was happening, that it was just those stupid Braxton-Hicks again. After all, he’d been having them for about a month. But now it was half past two and his contractions were coming roughly every ten minutes and increasing in pain, duration and intensity.

The baby, Louis’s baby, was definitely on its way.

He paced the lounge area of his flat, his hands both clasped underneath his impressive bump. He knew he’d been stupid by not seeking any medical help throughout his entire pregnancy, and he was probably equally stupid for giving birth unaided and alone. But that’s how he wanted it to be, no one was seeing him like this. He could and would do this alone. He stopped moving for a second and wiped the sweat from his brow. Delivering a baby was a slow, painful and warm process. He sighed and put the cloth on the kitchen counter. When the baby was asleep he’d deal with any mess he made.

He’d just got to the back of the sofa when he felt the next contraction begin to build. He stopped moving and placed his feet a little apart then leant forward slightly, one arm landing on the back of the sofa and the other wrapping around his bump. As the contraction built it wrapped around his thighs, his buttocks and his belly and as it began to peak he once more resorted to heavy breathing and rocking his hips. For now they were still helping keep a handle on the pain. He had forgotten to look at his watch to see how far apart the pains had become but it didn’t feel any closer than the last two or three.

The contraction eventually subsided and as Harry straightened up he felt the baby drop deeper into his pelvis and accompanying this drop was a warm, wet sensation running down his legs. He looked down to see a slowly growing puddle on the floor. Great. So now he’d pissed himself. Perfect. Only … he hadn’t felt the need to go to the bathroom. He looked down once more as the slow trickle continued. Ah. Of course. His water had just broken. The baby had dropped into his opening cervix and his waters had gone.

He’d better start thinking about where he was going to deliver this kid.

xxxxx

Harry had spent the last two hours on his knees beside the bed. His legs were as far apart as he could get them and remain comfortable in this position and his right arm was resting on the bed. His forehead had spent a large proportion of this time leaning on the arm and was slick with his sweat. The only item of clothing left on him was a t-shirt that was also soaked with sweat due to his exertion. He’d thrown off all his other clothes as they had become too uncomfortable, tight, hot and constrictive. But he couldn’t bring himself to remove the t-shirt as that would mean he had to look at his naked bump, and that wasn’t something he was incredibly comfortable with.

It was now ten in the morning. Over half a day had passed; he had now been in labour for twelve and a half hours. At least, he’d thought that that was the case until about ten minutes ago. But he’d remembered having on and off backache and Braxton-Hicks from about six the previous morning. He could remember reading online that backache could be a sign of early labour and if that was the case maybe the Braxton-Hicks weren’t Braxton-Hicks after all. Perhaps he had really been in labour for fifteen and a half hours.  
God damn it. Even Louis’s kid took it’s time to achieve anything.

xxxxx

Harry was rapidly approaching the end of his tether with this whole childbirth thing. He was now in the only position left that was vaguely comfortable, he was hot, sticky and to top it all he was contracting every five minutes. Five minutes. He was still God knows how far away from being able to push. He just wanted the baby out. He’d carried the infant for nine long months, although he hadn’t known about it for the first month and a half. But once the sickness had started he had been able to sense the tiny life inside him. And as time had gone on he’d become increasingly aware and more and more excited about the tiny being he was currently struggling to bring into the world. Ok, so he hadn’t been too thrilled to start with but as soon as he’d started feeling the first little rolls and kicks he’d been overwhelmed with love and protectiveness for his child. He wanted this baby and it was worth every second of suffering.

“Nnnhhh!” Suddenly he found himself curling up again as another pain slammed in to him. He moaned loudly and began to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth, occasional gasps escaping as he tried to deal with his worst contraction yet. He moaned loudly as the pain built until the immense tightness and pressure were the only things on his mind. This one seemed to be going on forever. “Louis …”

The name was ripped, unwillingly, from his throat as the contraction peaked and finally began to subside. Right now he really needed the support of someone. He was no longer sure that he could get through this on his own, but then he hadn’t left himself any other options. Gradually he began to relax until all the pain had gone and he was just left with pressure that no amount of moving his hips could relieve.

xxxxx

Louis was sat at the desk in his record label office feeling a strange mix of sadness, love and anger. For the last five months he had just known that Harry was close by. He had walked out of the band and his life but he had not left the area and he had always been on the edge of Louis’s senses. Until now he had respected his former lovers’ privacy, his need for space. He hadn’t wanted to be found and Louis had contented himself with knowing that he was safe and nearby. But my God did he miss him. He’d spent weeks crying, calling and searching but Harry had remained hidden. But today … He loved him, he missed him, he needed him and he’d finally had enough. He was close and he was going to find him.

Louis slammed his laptop shut and ran from the office and into the corridor, grabbing his coat and wrestling it on as he did. As he left his building he closed his eyes, desperately thinking about where Harry would have chosen to hide himself. He decided that the south where the small flats and businesses were located seemed most likely. They’d looked at a small studio flat there to buy as a hideaway for when they were in town and didn’t want people knowing but Harry had vanished before he could sign the papers. He’d start around there. Louis took a deep breath and blew it out then began to walk towards where he felt his boy was.

xxxxx

Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming as the latest pain hit him full force. He gripped the bed sheets so tightly that he almost ripped right through them, his knuckles turning white with strain. He gasped and moaned, all semblance of composure gone this close to the completion of his labour. People had said that giving birth was painful, undignified and unpleasant – but so worth it. Now he was finding out how true that was. As the contraction subsided he looked at his watch. Half past eleven. How much longer could he last when he was in so much pain and becoming so tired? He knew that at last the end was approaching as he had begun to feel an increasing urge to push. It wasn’t a very strong one yet, nothing enough to act on, but it was there none the less. His contractions were coming every two minutes and lasting about a minute, leaving him barely any time between them to rest and recover. But right now that didn’t bother him as it meant that he was nearer to meeting his baby. A baby he hoped would have Louis’ eyes and smile, and the dusting of feckless over his nose. Whatever it was it was part Louis so it would be beautiful.

He reached down beside him and took a sip from the glass of water by his knee then wiped his brow with one of the stack of towels that he had prepared earlier. He licked his lips and pushed his legs slightly further apart, by now just doing what his body dictated, then reached for another one of the pile of towels. He unfolded it and then placed it on the bed in front of him. This was what he would catch his precious baby with. He could sense it moving deeper inside him and he knew that it wouldn’t be long. He shifted his hips as the next contraction built, leaning forward slightly more and feeling the urge to push increase in intensity. He cried out as the baby shifted once more, pushing deeper down inside his birth canal. He struggled to draw in a breath and then moaned deeply; somehow the noise he generated helped him with the pain. The contraction was showing no sign of ending and all he wanted was Louis’s arms wrapped around him, supporting him as he laboured. It was Louis’s child too. He should be here, helping. Why had he pushed him away?

“S … sorry … L … Louis …” He moaned as the pain finally ebbed.

He leant his head on his arms and knew that he wasn’t far from tears. The urge to push was beginning to become overwhelming and as the next contraction approached he knew the time had come. As it began to build he took some deep breaths and as it finally took hold he dropped his chin to his chest and bore down, a long, low moan escaping his throat as he did. He was shocked to feel the baby moving. Not much, probably only millimetres, but moving none the less. The head was slowly moving down, opening him up, as it began its final journey. He drew in a sharp breath and continued to push with what was left of the contraction. It was over too soon this time and his baby felt strange in its new position breaching his birth canal.

xxxxx

On the other side of the door Louis’s eyes blinked open once more. He had been about to barge the door open when he had been gripped by a wave of fear at the sounds coming from the man he had managed to track to the flat behind the door. It had taken hours, much too long, but he had finally found him. A fake name on a doorbell was all too familiar as was the tiny pair of birds drawn either side of the pseudonym. His mind was going crazy at the moment, his body just wanting to reach out and hold Harry, needing to calm his obviously distressed lover behind the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned it, just as another wave of pain swept through Harry who he heard making grunting noises behind the door and breathing heavily. With a huge amount of fear Louis pushed the unlocked door open and burst into the room. There was only one thought in his head. He knew that once he was beside Harry he could concentrate on helping him with whatever was distressing him and making him sound like he was in so much pain. As he walked less than calmly into the cosy space he saw Harry was knelt on the floor on the far side of a large bed wearing very little and looking extremely warm, sweaty and pained. His breathing also appeared to be laboured. Louis at that moment had no idea how accurate his thought was.

“Harry! What …”

"Louis!”

Despite the fact that mere minutes ago he had been desperate to see him, Louis was suddenly the last person he wanted anywhere near him. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to scramble backwards but he didn’t get very far. He’d barely taken a step when he felt the next contraction building and despite resisting and trying to keep moving the urge to push was too great. He ended up collapsing on to his back and sucking in a breath as he had to give in to his bodies urges. As he began to push he closed his eyes, not wanting to see Louis’s face as he discovered what was going on – and as his spread legs and shifting bump were currently facing him he couldn’t help but notice. He was so embarrassed, humiliated, but he just couldn’t stop himself.

For his part Louis didn’t know what to do. He was frozen to the spot. As Harry had fallen backwards he had clearly seen his swollen stomach and when that was coupled with the state that Harry was currently in there was only one conclusion to be drawn. Harry was in labour. But that wasn’t the biggest shock. No, not by a long way. For Louis the biggest shock was the realisation that because of timing the infant that was currently forcing itself from Harry’s body was his. Once that realisation had hit him Louis was suddenly able to move again.

He tore forward until he was by Harry’s side and delicately gathered him into his arms, stroking his forehead as he guided him through the last of the contraction.

"Well done Harry, you’re doing brilliantly. Keep pushing.”

Harry’s face remained scrunched up with the effort for a bit longer and then he slumped into the arms of the man who was supporting him. For a few seconds he panted heavily but then he turned to face Louis. He wanted to shout, to scream, apologise and argue, to send him away and to hold him all at the same time. But the baby was too close for that. It had moved a lot further down with the last push, he could feel it so clearly, it was almost there.

"Up.”

"What do you mean?”

Harry licked his lips and swallowed, pushing himself from Louis’s arms and into a rather uncomfortable sitting position. “Back where I was. Now.”

Louis took the hint and carried Harry back to his spot by the edge of the bed. As soon as he was down Harry scrambled back into the squatting position he had found best for him and almost immediately he felt the next contraction start.

"Nnnhhh.” Harry moaned as he wrapped an arm around his bump.  
Louis blinked briefly before he understood what was happening.

"Another one?”

Harry nodded. “It’s coming.” Once the sentence was over Harry sucked in a breath and began to push once more.

Louis was behind him in an instant, rubbing the small of his back and whispering encouragement in his ear. Harry, however, was concentrating on just one thing. Now his little one was moving it was moving fast and as he took a breath in the middle of the contraction he began to panic. He needed to be gripping something to get through the pains but he couldn’t grip something and catch his baby at the same time. And as he felt that contraction finish he was fairly sure that with the next one it would be here. He dropped his hand between his legs and felt around until he found the place the baby was about to emerge from. He could feel the top of its head just a few millimetres inside him.

"It’s here!” He pulled his hand away and turned his head to face Louis. “I can touch the top of my baby’s head! It’s coming, Lou! Now! I want to catch it but I need to push. What do I …”

"Let me.” Louis held out a hand for the towel that Harry had chosen earlier. “I’ll catch her. Him. Them.” He saw the doubt flare through Harry’s eyes. “And as soon as it’s out you can sit down and I’ll pass it to you.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, doubt clouding his mind, but as he was about to respond he was gripped by another contraction. He turned around and gripped the bed sheets tightly and Louis leaned over and grabbed a towel. Harry was on autopilot now, pushing when his body demanded it, breathing when the need waned a little and that was all he could do. He could feel the baby moving further down and before he knew it he felt an unmistakable sting and he knew the baby was crowning.

"Gently Harry.” Harry would have blushed if he had been able to think. Louis was now knelt behind him and bent over with his head and hands between his legs. “It’s coming, the heads coming. Don’t push.” Harry gritted his teeth and felt like swearing. Don’t push? His body was screaming at him to just push this baby out and Louis was telling him not to? “Don’t push Harry. You’ll tear. I need to help ease the head out.”

Harry was panting hard in an effort to not push and he could still feel the baby moving, his body managing to expel the head slowly during the contraction without any help from him. He still felt like he was being ripped open as the head began to pass from him.

"Aaahhh!” As the head finally forced its way free of his body he cried out loudly and tears pricked his eyes. “Fuck! That hurt!”

"I know Harry, but you’re nearly there. The heads out!” There was a few seconds silence where Harry took in deep breaths and then Louis spoke again. “And baby has got brown hair. Our little one has brown hair Harry!” Louis rubbed the small of Harry’s back once more, feeling him relax slightly under his soothing touch. “You can push again with the next one love. It’s the shoulders next, and they might hurt a bit too I’m afraid. But once the shoulders are out it should just slip out the rest of the way with one push.”

Harry was about to ask Louis how he knew all this when he felt the next pain strike. He took a deep breath and then dropped his head again. As soon as the urge struck him he pushed as hard as he could. He could feel the baby leaving his body and it was a very strange sensation that made his nose wrinkle. The shoulders were slender like Louis’s and were passing a lot more easily than Louis’s words had made him think they would. Ok, so it still hurt like hell and it wasn’t easy, but it could have been so much worse. With a grunt he felt the contraction stop, the baby still not fully out but the shoulders now between his legs.

"This is it Harry. One more push and it’s out.” Louis’s voice sounded different. He sounded so excited, so overwhelmed. Which he was. Definitely.

"Feels … weird.” Harry rolled his hips and grunted, feeling the baby moving slightly as he did.

"I’m sure it does.” Louis leant around and pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s forehead. “But it’s almost over. One more push and you’ll be holding our baby.”

"Really?”

Louis nodded and got the towel ready to catch the baby, Harry’s baby, his baby. He could see Harry beginning to tense up again, his rounded stomach changing shape as the muscles pulled tight, and within seconds he had curled in on himself and had begun to push once more. This time once he had started to push the baby moved freely and with a gasp from Harry and a rush of fluids it slithered from his body and into the waiting hands of its father. For a few seconds there was nothing but silence punctuated with Harry’s heavy breathing and all Louis could do was stare at the tiny infant in his arms. Then the wails of a newborn filled the air and Harry turned himself around and held out his hands.

"Give it to me.”

Louis reluctantly handed the squalling infant to Harry who was leaning against the bed and sat on a pile of towels, exhausted but content. He watched his face as he held the baby, as it turned out his daughter, for the first time. Silent tears began to trail down his face as his reached a hand forward and stroked her cheek. Louis felt his heart melt at the sight in front of him. Harry slowly checked each of her toes then each of her fingers then opened the towel to check what he had had, and Louis saw she was indeed a she.

"Holy fuck, it’s a girl! We had a baby girl Lou!” He couldn’t stop grinning. As soon as she had been placed in his arms she had become quiet and was now making tiny baby noises as she watched the man above her, no doubt snuggling in to his warmth.

Louis watched the man he loved cradling their baby daughter and didn’t know what to say. She was beautiful, Harry was beautiful. And oh my god he was a father. He looked at the tiny girl then leant forward and used the back of a finger to stroke her tiny cheek. She turned towards his finger and tried to suckle on it.

"She’s hungry Harry.”

Harry blinked rapidly and then looked up at Louis. He was almost shocked to see he was still there. “How do I feed her? I didn’t get bottles or formula.”

Louis smiled at him, wondering why Harry hadn’t realised that he’d be able to feed her. But the way he was looking at their little girl … the love and adoration. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

"You feed her the same way any new mother feeds their baby. She needs your milk.”

Harry blushed furiously. “M … m … my milk? But I’m not a woman. I haven’t grown breasts, so I don’t have milk.”

Louis smiled gently and shuffled closer to the exhausted man leaning against the bed. “Um, Harry?” He reached a hand forward and pointed to Harry’s chest. “You do.” There were two growing wet spots on the front of his shirt. “Your milk would have come through as the birth started and when she started crying … well … it made you leak.”

Harry looked absolutely horrified. “Oh fuck … That’s gross.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. How else did you plan to feed her?”

"I … I thought I’d go out and get some bottles and formula when I could walk again.”

Louis let his hand reach forward and he let his fingertips brush the soft skin of his first born.

"She needs feeding like other children. And carriers don’t always grow breasts. You haven’t but you definitely have milk, and that’s the best thing for her. We can talk about all that later, love. But right now …” Louis paused as their daughter began to fuss again, rooting in Harry’s shirt and smacking her lips, “she needs to eat.”

Harry gazed down on the precious being nestled in his arms. “L … Louis? I don’t know how.”

Louis moved further forward and pulled a pillow from the bed then he gently took the little girl from Harry’s arms and laid her on the pillow.

"Take you t-shirt off, then I’ll help you position her.”

As Harry pulled the shirt off Louis tied off the umbilical cord that was connecting the girl to Harry with his shoelace and then cut it before wrapping her in the towel once more. He then placed her back in Harry’s waiting arms.

"Lift your left arm.” Harry did as he was told and Louis placed the pillow between it and his lap. “Ok, put it down onto the pillow. It’ll support your arm and help her stay at a comfortable height as you feed her.”

Harry put his arm down slowly so as not to disturb her and he was amazed to see that she now reached his left nipple perfectly. A drop of pearly fluid had gathered there and Harry was about to brush it away.

"No. Don’t do that. That’s going to be very useful.” Harry blushed a deep crimson. He felt so exposed and incredibly overwhelmed. “Now brush your finger over her cheek nearest the nipple and she will turn towards it and open her mouth and when she does that place her mouth over your nipple.”

"Stop saying nipple.” Harry growled, his blush growing deeper until the very tips of his ears were red. But he did as Louis said and gasped as his tiny daughter latched on and began to suck lustily.

To start with he squirmed a little at the bizarre feeling, but feeding her like this was making his heart explode. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her little mouth as it worked and her little throat moving as she swallowed. She was so tiny, so fragile, so delicate. So damn beautiful. As she sucked she looked up and Harry got to see her eyes for the first time and they took his breath away. Clear blue, just like his Louis.

"Eva.” He breathed.

"Eva?”

"Yeah.” The blush which was beginning to fade came back with a vengeance. He hadn’t realised he’d said it out loud. “Yeah. I want to call her Eva.”

"That’s a beautiful name.”

"I want to call her Eva Tomlinson.”

Louis felt his mouth pop open. That was the last thing he had expected to hear. “Really?”

Harry nodded, a gentle smile on his face. He wasn’t angry with Louis or even himself anymore. How could he be when he had given him something so precious. He always had, still did, love Louis so much. And he knew that it wasn’t just Louis’s fault he had just gone through so much pain, but he’d pretty much forgotten that already now that he had this gorgeous bundle in his arms. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.”

"It’s ok. I understand.”

Both men were too caught up in their daughter to talk too much and both were content with watching her have her first meal. The real talk would come later.

"Nnnhhh.” Harry shifted and made a noise of discomfort.

"Are you ok?” Louis leant in, a look of concern on his face. He looked down to check but Harry wasn’t bleeding or anything.

"Yeah. Just feels like I’m having small contractions again. Oh god, what if it’s twins?”

"Oh baby, it’s not, you’re ok. Your body is delivering the afterbirth. Just concentrate on feeding her, and if you feel you need to give a couple of little pushes just do it. I’ll deal with it when you’ve done. When she’s fed we’ll bath the pair of you and call the midwife to come check you both out, you can have some food yourself and then you can both sleep.”

Harry just smiled. Ok, so this whole thing was one huge mistake, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

5 years later …

Harry walked into the large house he now shared with Louis, his daughter balanced on his hip and her school bag over his shoulder. Her hair was now down to her mid back and wavy and she had the most stunning blue eyes that Harry had ever seen. Even if he did say so himself. His family was his life, and he’d do anything to protect them. He walked through the quiet house until he reached Louis’s office where he knocked on the door before going in.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” As soon as she saw Louis she wriggled until Harry put her down. He laughed as she ran straight to her father and wrapped herself around his legs. Eva had grown to be a real Daddy’s girl.

"Hello Sunshine. How was school?”

"We learnt to use fours today. One four is four, two fours are eight, three fours are … are … are …”

"Twelve?”

"Mummy!” The little girl stared at Harry then crossed her arms over her chest and stamped her right foot. She was also a drama queen like her father.

Harry grinned. “Sorry sweetie. Did I do something wrong?” Despite his soothing words his mouth was still curved into a smile.

"Humph.” She made a noise and then turned her back on him and began to talk to her father again. Harry giggled to himself and shook his head.

"Back in a minute.” Harry excused himself from the room, his face breaking into an even bigger smile. He walked into the kitchen and poured three glasses of juice and carried them back into Louis’s office. He handed one to his husband of four years and one to his precious daughter and then kept one for himself. As he watched his small family talk he sipped his drink, a feeling of contentment and love washing over him.

Should I? He thought, watching his two favourite people interact.

” … and then Jamie said that his parents had sex to get him and Ana said that sex was a bad word. Why is it a bad word?”

Harry laughed as Louis choked on his drink. Oh yes, he really should.

“Well … it’s … because … just …”

He didn’t think he’d ever seen Louis lost for words before, but then their little angel really did have a way of making him flustered. He stood up and sauntered over to his husband, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You’d better tell her, because in about a two months’ time she’s gonna be asking a lot of questions.”

"Two months?” Louis whispered back.

"Yeah.” Harry placed a hand on his stomach and watched Louis’ eyes follow it. “ Because by then I’m going to be showing.” And with that he stood up and walked towards the door. “After all, twins take up more space than just one.” He said as he walked from the room.


End file.
